Heretofore ribbon cable has been made to be compatible with insulation displacement connectors, and it has been made to be shielded from electromagnetic interference. Such ribbon cables are used to transmit a plurality of electronic signals with each signal being transmitted simultaneously on a distinct wire with all the wires being capable of being terminated simultaneously. The shielding is ordinarily provided by a metallic conductive layer surrounding the ribbon cable core. The shielding shields the signals from electronic interference outside the cable as they travel the length of the cable, as well as shields electronic components outside the cable from electromagnetic interference caused by the signals within the cable.
It is desirable to maximize the velocity of propagation of signals within the wire; and, to minimize the time delay between initiation of each signal at one end of the cable and the arrival of the signal at the other end.